Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal
Bomberman And The Mysterious Animal. Bomberman was walking to his friend, Black Bomber, who seemed to be unhappy because he lost his pet Tirra. "It's okay Black bomber. You tried to keep him, but I guess he didn't like you." White Bomber laughed. "SHUT UP!" Black Bomber yelled. White Bomber fell silent for a few heart beats. Later that night as White Bomber was going to bed... "Ahhh! I had a great day!" White Bomber yawned. As he was in bed sleeping, he dreamed of what pet Black Bomber would try and buy the next day until he heard a loud wail that came from a far way forest. White bomber got up and went out side of his house, he ran over to the noise, the forest was like a maze and White Bomber kept getting near dead ends. (Darn! Where is that sound?) He thought until he got a better hearing of it. "Oh my flash light, duh!" He said as he took it out and flashed it at something, it wasn't some thing, it was some one. A baby animal who looked cute. "*Gasp!* I know who you are! Your a Louie!" White Bomber gasped. The baby GreenLouie stopped crying, it sat there looking at White Bomber for a while then it cried again. "Aw, it's okay Louie. I will take you home and get you fed and a nice place to sleep." White Bomber said picking him up and comforting him. Louie smiled a little and licked White Bomber. "Okay, okay! Stop it! Lets go home." White Bomber said as they reached the house and he got Louie some water melons. "I heard that you type of Louies like to eat these." He said as Louie ate it fast. "Wow! You were hungry! Time for bed." White Bomber said picking up Louie and putting him in a basket that he found. Louie let out a huge baby yawn and fell asleep. "Good night Louie. Tomorrow me and you will do a lot of great things together." White Bomber said falling asleep too. They both had a great sleep... The next day... "Hey, Louie? Louie?" White Bomber called as he noticed that Louie was out of bed. He found Louie on top of the sink, he was playing in the water. "No Louie! Don't do that! Bad boy!" White Bomber yelled. Louie was not paying attention to him until White Bomber got him out of the sink. "Now you know that was bad! You made a mess Louie, you know better than that!" White Bomber scolded him. Louie began to cry. "Looooooooooooouie! Looooooooooouie! Louie! Looooouie! Louieaaawh!" Louie cried. "Um..Sorry Louie, please stop crying! I will take you out for a walk, please! Just stop crying!" White Bomber begged. Louie stopped crying, he was still upset because of the sniffling sounds he made. He didn't like being yelled at. White Bomber picked up the baby Louie and he walked him around his neighbor hood. Louie was also teething on White Bomber's arms. "Hey, why are you biting me?" White Bomber asked. Louie was still teething. "Don't do that, come on, stop it!" White Bomber told him by getting him off his arm. Louie cried again. "Loooooooooooooouie! Loooooooooooouie!" Louie cried, he was not even 2 months and he needed to teethe on something, so White Bomber went into the shop to get Louie a binky. "Here Louie, try this." He said putting it in Louie's mouth. Louie suckled on it, he was happy. Black Bomber noticed the Louie that White Bomber had. "Hey, White Bomber!" He called running up to him. "What is it?" He turned around and asked. "Where did you get that Louie? Those animals seem rare." Black Bomber wondered. "I found him in the forest." White Bomber answered. "Oh, do you think I can find one?" Black Bomber asked. "Maybe, try looking today." White Bomber suggested. "Good idea! Bye!" Black Bomber ran off. "Bye!" White Bomber called back. Louie rubbed on White Bomber, he liked him. "Louie! Louie! Louie, ha!" Louie laughed. "Aw, you really like being with me, huh?" White Bomber asked. "Louie!" Louie answered. But Mach Bomber didn't like Louies in his family, he never wanted a friend who owned a Louie, as White Bomber approached, he showed Mach Bomber the Louie. "Hey, I thought I said that I don't wanna see those ugly Kangaroo-like animals again!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut. "Fine! I'm leaving! Louie is an acceptable animal in my book!" White Bomber shouted as he turned back and when home. White Bomber put Louie down for a moment,he then gave him a bottle filled with milk. Louie sniffed it, than he drank it. "See, you should drink your milk Louie, it will make you grow up big and strong!" White Bomber said as Louie was drinking. After a few months, Louie grew an 2 inches bigger. "Wow, your getting bigger Louie, look at you!" White Bomber noticed. Louie rolled over in his bed, he woke up with a huge yawn, his sharp teeth showing. "And you grew in some teeth too!" White Bomber said looking surprised. Closing his mouth slowly, he looked at his owner and smiled. Sticking out his pink tongue. White Bomber watched as Louie was grooming himself, he liked his owner. Black Bomber was in peril when he didn't find a Louie. He felt angry and frustrated, so he left it alone. Louie and White Bomber went out side to play that following day, they read books together and swam together, they even went on road trips together. White Bomber loved his new pet Louie and Louie liked his new owner. They both lived happily ever after! The End! Black Bomber:Oh I can never get a Louie!:( Category:Fanfictions Category:Louie Fanfiction Category:Bomberman Fanfiction